It's never too late for a Second Chance
by Lexi-CarJax-CarSam-fanatic
Summary: Callie and Arizona have been together about a year when Arizona proposed marriage. Callie was now 8 1/2 months pregnant. Just as their life together was finally beggining....a certain blonde who first captured callie's heart comes storming back in...
1. Chapter 1

Callie and Arizona have been together about a year when Arizona proposed marriage. Callie was now 8 1/2 months pregnant. Just as their life together was finally beggining....a certain blonde who first captured callie's heart comes storming back in...

"Arizona come on already were going to be late to our own wedding rehearsal if you dont hurry up!"

"Calliope...im"

"Dont Calliope me Arizona" Callie said laughing as Arizona came running down the stairs.

"I changed dresses ten times. I wanted to match your beautifulness! But by the looks of you, thats impossible. Even though your as blown up as a baloon" she said smiling.

"Are you making fun of my pregnant belly again?"

"As always."

"I love you"

"You too. Let's go before were late."

They walk out of the door holding hands and make their way to the car. They arrived at the place where the wedding was going to be held tommorow. All of their hospital friends were there. Christina was the first to greet them.

"Callie..Arizona!"

"Hey Christina. thank you for coming"  
"I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I cant be your maid-of-honor"

"Well why the hell not?"

"Because I am going to be!" Addison said appearing in the doorway.

"ADDY!!!!!" Callie said going over to hug her best friend

"I thought you couldnt make it"

"I almost didnt. but then I said to hell with work. its not everyday your best friend marries the love of her life. so I took alot of time off"

"exactly how much time?"

"long enough until you have your baby"

"seriously? your going to deliver our baby?"  
"yep. and if things go well i may even move back to seattle."

"I would love that. I have missed you so much Addy, I really could use my best friend!"

"I know.I know. thats why im here"

The rehearsal ran as smooth as it possibly could.

Across town, a blonde woman was getting out of a taxi and walking towards the doors of Seattle Grace Hospital.

She approached the front desk.

"Im looking for Callie Torres. Is she here?"

"Im sorry she's not here. Are you a friend?"

"Yeah her best friend."

"Have you tried her new house?"

"New House?"

"Yeah she lives at 3208 Sunrise Ct."

"thank you..."

"wait...your dr. Erica Hahn arent you?"

"yes I am..please do not tell anyone I was here."

"my lips are sealed"

Erica got into a cab and went to Callie's house. She didnt know what she would do or say when she saw her. Or how she would explain where she went and why. But she had missed her so much, and by Erica's appearence anyone could tell that.

Callie and Addy drove back to Callie's while Arizona went home with Christina and Owen.

"Thank you for spending tonight with me. It will help alot. I have not spent a night alone without arizona since my pregnancy."

"Its not a problem at all. Just think this time tommorow you will be married."

They pulled into the drive way.

"You go inside and make yourself comfy addy I think im going to stay out here a moment."

"Are you sure?"

"yes"

Addison unlocked Callie's door and went inside.

Callie walked over to the porch swing and sat down.

Erica watched her as the tears began to fall.

"She's pregnant..." erica said to herself. Once she was able to compose herself for a moment. She walked over to Callie.

"Hello Callie"

"Erica Hahn"

"Your pregnant"

"Your alive. thats nice to know"

"You sound disappointed."

"Not disappointed, just pissed off."

"Callie im sorry. I had to leave. And obviously I was meant too because here you are pregnant. I assume its Sloans'."

"You assume WRONG. as always. And you know what leave mark out of this. he helped me through the WORST time of my life. More than I can say about you."

"You slept with him what did you expect me to do? Forgive and Forget?"

"No. I didnt expect you to run out and LEAVE the first chance you got"

"It wasnt like that. You were confused and I couldnt take it anymore"

"Then what the fuck are you doing here now?"

"I missed you and realized I cant spend another day without you."

"Too little too late."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm assuming whichever nurse you bribed to tell you where I lived neglected to tell you Im living with and engaged to Arizona Robbins head of Peds."

"Your engaged to a woman?"

"Yeah...seems I was able to see the leaves. Just didnt see them with you because you gave up and RAN like a fucking coward."

"Calliope Torres dont you fucking blame me for this"

"Dont call me that."

"Look we both messed up it happens. But I am here ready to give you my all my everything. you already own my heart always HAVE and ALWAYS WILL. I love you. And I know deep down you love me too damnnit."

"Ive moved on and im happy."

"If you tell me right here right now that you have no feelings for me and that no part of you even the smallest part doesnt love me. I will walk away forever. But if there is hope I will fight for you, for us. Like I should have a year ago. I never should have left. If I hadnt this could be us getting married. Like it should be."

Erica and Callie were both standing less than an inch away from one another.

"Erica....

"I am going to kiss you and if you dont want me too. Push me away"

Erica leaned in and kissed Callie passionatly and began to run her fingers through callie's hair.

Just as Callie began to allow herself to get into the kiss and feel Erica's body for the first time in a year Addison opened the door.

"Callie I came out too...omg "

Callie and Erica pulled apart.

"What are you doing here?"

"I...I had to.."

"You PROMISED me you would stay in Los Angeles."

"WHAT? She was there with you Addy and you never said a word"

"Erica came to L.A. about a month after she left Seattle. She needed a job and begged me not to tell you. I agreed on one condition that no matter what she would leave you alone for the rest of your life."

"Why Addy? How could you? You saw how bad I was after she left. You saw what loosing her did to me. And there she was ALIVE and in L.A. with YOU!"

"Callie...listen to me you need to calm down your pregnant remember. Callie go inside and I will be in, in a minute to talk to you"

"I am not talking to you Addison" Callie said storming inside and slamming the door shut.

Addison turned to Erica and slapped her.

"You fucking bitch. you swore to me, your swore to me you would stay in L.A."

"Addison I had too. I am sorry. Can we go inside. I want to check on Callie"

"Stay away from her"

"Or what?"

"Erica Hahn do not try me. Get your sorry ass back on the first plane to L.A. and stay away from her. Or you will regret it"

"I will leave here tonight. But I am not leaving town. You walked out here and saw us kissing, saw her kissing me. Dont think for a moment that I am giving up on my last chance with her"

"She doesnt love you, She is marrying Arizona tommorow."

"Like hell she is... You'll see. Goodnight Addison"

Erica walked away with her head held high. She called a cab to pick her up and take her back to the hospital.

Addison walked back inside and found Callie on the couch crying.

"Addison...what do I do?"

"Leave Hahn to me"

"I love her still...."

"I know sweetie I know"

"But I love Arizona too. What I have with her is a different kind of love. Erica was my first, the best friend who pulled me out of my darkest place after george. She fixed me. And then she broke me worse than anyone ever has. Arizona saved me from myself. I was an emotional wreck when she came into my life. She loves me so much and she loves our baby. What do I do?"

"Marry Arizona tommorow night and forget Hahn."

"What if I cant?"

"You can"

Erica arrived back at the hospital and went to the find the cheif.

"Richard" she said opening his office door.

"Erica...its good to see you."

"Well I came here to see if I could have my job back"

"Of course you can. Let me get the paper work going and you will be back on the staff come morning."

"thanks so much"

"by the way you look great!"

"thanks richard"

Erica smiled as she left his office. She walked over to the front desk. As she stood there, she watched a blonde enter the hospital front doors. This blonde kind of looked like Erica. Blonde hair, blue eyes...

"Hey Nurse Johnson"

"Good evening Arizona, back so soon from your rehearsal?"

"Yeah, it was amazing. I cant wait till tommorow. Callie is at home with Addy. So I figured I would come here and catch up on some paperwork."

Erica walked away and waited for Arizona to walk into her office.

Erica watched her shut the door, and then she approached the door and opened it.

"May I help you?"Arizona asked politely without looking up.

Erica shut the door.

"Yeah..."

Arizona looked up and noticed the resemblence between them. Both blonde hair, blue eyes.

"Im Arizona.."

"I know who you are"

"Blonde hair, Blue eyes, the look of death on your face. You must be Erica Hahn correct?"

"Hmmm...I see Callie has told me about you"  
"Calliope tells me everything."

"Really I doubt that"

"Why is that?"

"Because if she did she would have already called to tell you I was just at your house. And that we shared a kiss"

"Your lying"

"You want to believe that dont you?"

"Callie wouldnt do that to me. She loves me. Were getting married tommorow and having a baby."

"You may be marrying her and blah blah blah. But I am the one person who she can never let go of. Trust me. I know her better than anyone. I love her more than anyone, and I will fight for her"

"If you love her as much as you claim then why did you leave her?"

"Because I had too. You dont understand"

"No you stupid bitch you dont understand. I was here for her. I picked up the pieces of her broken heart that YOU left. I fixed what you broke. You dont get to come in here when she's all healed up and finally moved on and declare your feelings. There is no way I am giving her up"

"We'll see"

Erica said walking out laughing....

Arizona picked up her phone and called Callie.

"Hey baby..."

"Dont hey baby me Calliope. We need to talk"  
"About what? whats wrong?"

"Hahn...Erica Hahn..."


	2. Chapter 2

Callie was silent she didnt know how to respond or what to say to Arizona.

"Hello Callie? Are you there?"

"Yeah I am here."

"So you care to explain to me why you fucking kissed her?"

"It ummm...she came to our house and we talked...she kissed me"

"Did you tell her you were engaged to be married TOMMOROW. or atleast you were"  
"Arizona please...listen to me. I told her everything. I yelled at her, told her I was in love with you and wanted nothing to do with her. And still she kissed me. Baby please understand..."

"Does any part of you, even the smallest part love her?"

"She was my best friend, my first, a part of me will always love her. But I am IN LOVE with you Arizona Robbins. Not her"

"Calliope i dont know if I can be your wife when apart of you loves her. I want you, all of you, every second of every day and if there is a slight part of you that still holds feelings for her. you wont be able to give me your everything."

Callie began to cry and breath really heavy.

"Look Callie stay calm you are still pregnant"

"Arizona please....let me see you. We need to talk"

"Fine. I will come home"

Arizona hung up on Callie. She grabbed her things and drove back home to her house. Callie was there waiting on the porch.

"Arizona I am so glad you came"

"I have thought about this the entire way here. And the truth is I do not think I can marry you tomorrow."

Callie began to freak out once more.

"Will you listen to me before you make yourself go into labor"

"Why…cant…you….marry….me" Callie managed to choke out between the all the crying.

"I will marry you someday that is a promise. But not tomorrow, I just cant. You still love her. And until you and that woman sort out your lingering feelings I will be at the Hotel."

"Arizona please don't leave me. I cant take being abandoned again."

"Im sorry."

Arizona walked inside and grabbed some clothes. She went back to her car and drove away leaving Callie on the ground crying.

Callie opened her phone and called the number Erica left her last night.

"I need to see you"

"Of course I will be right there."

Erica got in the car and drove as fast as she could over to Callie's.

She got out, only to find callie still on the ground, crying.

"Baby, what happened?"

"She left me. Because of you she left me. I cant get married tomorrow because she feels that there is still something between you and I. She actually left me. That's the one thing she swore to never do, she promised she wouldn't abandoned me the way you did."

"Callie….baby….Im sorry…"

"Fix this…Erica"

"How?"

"Leave town, go back to L.A. I don't know and I don't care just leave me alone"

"You do not mean this."

Erica helped Callie off of the ground and got her inside.

"You do not want me to leave"

"Yes I do"

"Callie please… I love you"

"And I love her"

"And me…"

"No I love her not you. You left me, you abandoned me."

"And if you two are oh so in love, then she wouldn't have left you on the ground in tears. For gods sake, shes a doctor. Your 8 1/2 months pregnant and she left you. That alone can send you into early labor. She is a bitch, theres nothing else to it."

"You know what Erica?"

"What?"

"Can you just go back into that parking lot you disappeared into, and I will go back to thinking your dead."

The expression on Erica's face changed the moment the words left Callie's lips. Callie took one look at Erica and felt so terrible for what she just said.

Erica turned to leave.

"Erica….wait don't go"

"Why should I stay? So you can tell you want me dead and gone some more? I came here to win you back. But obviously you prefer me dead in your mind. Do not worry I will be on the first plane back to L.A. tomorrow."

"Please don't go im sorry"

Erica walked over to Callie and they were less than an inch apart.

Callie wiped the tears from Erica's eyes.

"Im sorry please forgive me. "

"I love you Callie…."

Callie knew this was wrong and that she should NOT be doing what she was about to do.

"I love you too and apart of me always will"

Without giving Callie a chance to take it back, Erica pulled her into a kiss.

They were so into it, they didn't even hear the front door open.

There stood Arizona watching as Callie and Erica passionately kissed one another.

"You lied to me"

Arizona said as the tears began to fall from her eyes.

She turned around and took off running back to her car.

She just had to get out of there.

Arizona sped down the empty road. She kept pushing the gas pedel faster and faster, not paying attention to her surroundings. She ran her car through a stop sign and it slammed into the car coming down the road. Arizona's car flipped over as she crashed……


	3. Chapter 3

Erica and Callie were talking when Callie's phone went off.

"Hey Addy whats up?"

"Are you there alone?"

"No Erica is here"

"Can I talk to her? She didn't answer her cell"

"Sure"

Callie handed Erica the phone.

"Hey Addison"

"I need you to bring Callie to the hospital, Arizona was involved in a bad accident."

"OMG"

"Just keep her calm please. And bring her too me, try and do this without fucking up Hahn. GOT IT?"

"yeah…I will bring her"

They hung up.

"What is wrong?

"Babe, where is your keys? I need to take you to see Addy."

"Why?"

"I need you to stay calm okay. Because what I am about to tell you will make you loose it."

Erica took Callie's hands in her and brought them to her heart. She then kissed Callie's hands.

"Erica what is it?"

"Promise me you will stay calm"

"I promise please tell me"

"There's been an accident. Arizona got into an accident"

Callie's facial expression changed in that instant. She stood there shocked, unable to move.

"Let me take you to her."

"This is my fault"

"No its not don't blame yourself baby"

"Your right its not my fault, its yours. If you hadn't strolled back into town trying to be all noble and loving, my fiancée wouldn't be fighting for her life. "

Callie stopped and looked over at Erica.

"What took you so long to come back to me? Why didn't you come sooner, if you had maybe things could be different. But I love her Er, I really do."

"More than you loved me?"

"It's a different kind of love"

"Be honest…is she better than me?"

"Truthfully, in some ways yes. But in others absolutely not, there are things about you that I love so much. And there is things about her im in love with. You and I were best friends who fell in love. And when the going got tough you left me. I know I fucked up but it was new for both of us. And now its too late for us, Im with her and I love her."

"Do you really want me to leave? Because If you do I will go tell the chief I changed my mind and do not want to come back to Seattle Grace. I will go back to L.A."

"I don't know I cant think straight when I am around you. For same damn reason all I can think about is you and the way you felt when we made love and when I touched you. I cant get it out of my head. I love you so much it makes me fucking sick to my stomach Erica. Because I know if I were to leave her and take you back, you will only leave me again. "

"Callie Torres I will never leave you again. I will stay with you and love you every second of every day if you will let me."

"Er I cant…I cant hurt her. She is in that O.R. fighting for her life because of what she walked in on. I cant leave her for you. I wont hurt the one person who put my heart back together."

"hmm…well that sure as hell didn't stop you from hurting me"

"Er…I didn't mean it like that"

"Yes you did. Let me tell you something Torres. I fucking put your heart back together and I helped you heal after that piece of shit husband of yours cheated on you and left you for his best friend. I fixed that broken heart of yours and I trusted you with mine. I told you I didn't make friends easily, let alone be in a stable relationship. But it was easy with you, you knew me better than anyone. You still know me. And I know you. Please give us a fighting chance."

About that time they pulled up at the hospital and Callie got out of the car with Erica's help and they rushed inside.

"Where is she Addy?"

"She's still in the O.R. but she is stable, the Chief and Bailey are working on her. She will be fine. " Addison glanced down and noticed that Callie and Erica's hands were interlocked.

She got really quiet.

"Look I don't know what is going on with you two. But seeing this is the last thing Arizona needs to wake up to"

"What are you talking about Addy?"

"Your hands, your holding hands with one another"

Callie and Erica hadn't even realized that when Callie got out they locked hands and never let go. Looking at Addys' reaction Callie let go of Erica's hand. Both Callie and Erica knew that it felt like home to them, that's why they never let go.

About thirty minutes later Bailey came out.

"She's okay Callie and she is in room 28. She should be awake soon."

Callie took off to her room and Erica attempted to follow.

"Not so fast Hahn.."

"Addison she needs me"

"I don't give a shit. Look Erica you have said what you needed to she is not leaving Arizona. So go home. Before you end up hurt please babe go home."

Addison and Erica both knew it was about to get real ugly between them so they went into Erica's office.

"First off, DON'T call me babe. One drunken night does not give you the right to call me that"

"You listen and you listen good….I took you in when you had no one. I helped you when I should have kicked your ass. I took pity upon you and treated you as if you were a friend. And yeah one night we had way too much to drink and slept together. Big deal GET OVER IT!!!!! Just go home please…..im begging you Er."

"Addy I love her so much. How can I leave?" Erica said as she began to cry.

Addison took her in her arms. I know you love her hon, but you need to go. For both your sakes, please. If she wants to see you, she will come to L.A."

"Okay I will go"

"Thank you. I will be home within a few weeks or so. You going to be okay or do I need to send Naomi over ?"

"I will be okay"

Addison pulled away and walked out of the office.

Erica sat at her desk and pulled out paper and a pen.

"My Dearest Callie,

You don't know how hard it is for me to write this and leave you again. But Addison is right, you have moved on and I need to respect that. I hope she treats you better than I did. You are the most amazing and beautiful woman I have ever met. I saw leaves when I was with you. And ever since I left, those leaves have died and whilted. I came back because I wanted to see those precious leaves again. I love you more than life Calliope Torres. You are my first, my last and my always. Be happy and enjoy life. I love you always, don't forget me or our Sapphic Salad. Take care of yourself. And if for some reason what so ever you need me, call. I am so glad your happy, you deserve it baby. This is the hardest thing I have ever had to do. Because I want nothing more than to stay here and fight for you. But they say when you love someone, let them go. If its meant to be it will all work out.

I will love you till I die…

Erica Hahn"

Erica sealed the note and began to cry her heart out. She stood up and walked out. She handed the note to Addy and asked her to give it to Callie.

"Please do this for me. Because if I see her, I wont be able to walk away. So please give this too her"

"I will"

Erica smiled and walked out of the hospital.

Just as she left, Callie came to Addison.

"Where is Er? I need to tell her something. I have to tell her."

"She is gone Callie. She left this with me"

"She left me….didnt she"

"Read her note Callie"

Callie read the note and began to fall apart…….


	4. Chapter 4

They say when you love someone sometimes it's best to let them go. But how can you let go of the one person who's the reason for your existence?

[Callie's POV]

I didn't know what to do about the letter. She left me once again after swearing she wouldn't. I couldn't believe it. I loved her more than anything. I wanted to be friends and to have her in my life. And she's gone once again, its as if she died all over again.

"Addison how long ago did she leave?"

"Just as you came"  
"I have to go. If she wakes up tell her I will be back"

I took off to Erica's hotel.

I got there as fast as I could and asked for her room number.

"Im sorry mam..Ms. Hahn checked out about 20 minutes ago."

"no…no..no…no…that cant be please…"

"im sorry"

I didn't know what to do. I couldn't possibly drive back to the hospital and face Arizona. One look at me and she would know. She would know that emotionally my heart is with Erica. I pick up my phone and I call Addy.

"Callie is everything okay?"

"I need you to come get me. Please I cant drive. She isn't here Addy, she's already gone."

"ill be right there"

"thank you"

We hung up and I sat down and waited for her to come.

[Erica's POV]

I stood behind the corner and watched as she sat there crying. As bad as I wanted to I knew I couldn't go over there. I loved her more than my own happiness. She will be okay, I know she will. She is strong, courageous and beautiful.

I walk past the backside of her and head outside to my taxi. I contemplated for a moment. There she was I could walk up to her right now and convince her to come to L.A. with me. We could be together forever.

I look at my phone and I see it's Callie. I want more than ever to answer it but I push ignore. She wont understand now, but she will soon.

I leave Seattle for good in about 1 hour. I do not want to but I know it is for the best. I board the plane and sit by the window, im alone which is good. Because the last thing I want is for someone to watch me cry. Im Erica Hahn, im supposed to be a heartless bitch who doesn't cry. Yet all I want to do right now is cry myself to sleep.

[Callie's POV]

I waited for Addison and as I cried more and more as each second passed. Why did she have to do this to me again? If all she was going to do was leave, why even come back at all. I can't heal from this again. I am on the verge of breaking down when Addison comes up to me and calls my name. I run into her arms and she holds me tight. She wipes away my tears and says don't worry I will take care of you. But how can you fix something that is already past the point of no return? There is no fixing me. Erica Hahn, damn that woman, but she broke me forever. God I love her so fucking much, but I love Arizona too. And she wouldn't do this to me. But Erica has twice already and would do it again. I take Andy's hand and follow her to her car. She takes me home and runs me a hot bath. I think to myself what good will a hot bath do, when all I want to do is crawl in a hole and die. This is supposed to be the greatest experience of my life. And it has been with Arizona. I take a hot bath and attempt to relax for once.

[Erica's POV]

I turned my cell off as we entered the runway. This was it, no turning back from here. She was my entire life from the moment I met her. I knew then I would love her forever. What I didn't think of was how love gets complicated. And people make mistakes. Real love survives those mistakes. I never should have walked out that night. I should have stayed and fought for her, for us.

But I walked away. God I am stupid. Arizona was there, and she's the complete opposite of me. I'm cold and heartless, while she is warm and bubbly. But that shouldn't mean a thing, I love Callie, just as much as her if not more. Ugh… Erica Hahn- the idiot. Damn me for not trying. Damn me for leaving…

Somewhere between yelling at myself and crying I passed out from exhaustion.

[Callie's POV]

After my bath, I crawl into my bed and Addison holds me while I fall asleep.

As I am sleeping I begin to dream….

(I walk inside my house. I just cant wait to tell her the news, Im pregnant. W e have been trying for almost a year. And when everyone else said give up, she stuck by my side. God I love her so much. I walk up to our room and open the door. I can smell the aromas' from the candles a mile away. She must have good news also. I take off my clothes and slip into the bathroom.

"Baby?"

"Callie, your home. I have missed you so much."

I get into the bath so that I am facing her. She pulls me close and kisses me softly.

I smile at her radiant beauty, she truly is god's gift to me. I pull her hand and place it on my stomach. She giggles and smiles.

"Are you telling me what I think your telling me?"

"Yes!"

"Callie….were pregnant? Like really really pregnant?"

"YES!!!!"

"OMG I have waited for this day. I love you baby I love you so much"

"I love you too"

She kisses me once more. And then she stops to reach for something that's under her robe.

"I was going to wait until the perfect moment to do this. But Callie, I cant think of a more perfect moment."

"What is it?"

"You know I love you more than life itself. And I want to spend forever and always with you by my side. You don't have to say yes right away, you don't have to say no either. But atleast consider it"

"Consider what?"

"Marrying me and making me the luckiest woman in the world'

I begin to cry absolute tears of joy.

"of course I will marry you"

"are you sure Callie Torres?"

"I have never been more sure of anything in my entire life. I want to shout it from the rooftops. I, Callie Torres, am madly in love with, and I want nothing more than to marry you Erica Hahn…" )

Just as the dream was getting good, I wake up screaming and in tears as reality hits. She's gone forever. Addison takes me in her arms and rocks me back to sleep.

[Erica's POV]

When I awoke again we had just landed in Los Angeles. I turned on my phone and I had 3 texts and 1 voicemail all from Callie and Addy. I read the texts first.

From: Addy

"Erica, hun call me as soon as you get to L.A. Callie is hysterical. But don't worry; I will take care of her. Love you Er.

~ Addy Montgomery"

From: Callie

"Erica. I need to talk to you call me now please."

From: Callie

"Er…please baby call me. I have to hear your voice. I have to tell you that I…please call me, I'm sorry."

I called my voicemail, it was Callie.

"Er..babe please come back. I need you, I want you in my life….I love you"

I erased them all and called Addy.

"Are you okay?" She whispered.

"Why are you whispering?"

"I am in bed with Callie. Give me one moment"

I wait as she leaves Callie's room and walks into the living room.

"How is she Addison?"

"Hysterical. She just had a dream about you and her. And she woke up screaming and crying. I just got her back to sleep about 10 minutes ago."

"Take care of her."

"I will. How are you? Are you home yet?"

"Not yet, still at the L.A. airport. Listen Addy, please babe take care of her. I love her so much. Make sure she is happy."

"I will Erica I promise."

{Addison was so into her conversation with Erica that she hadn't notice Callie coming out of the bedroom and retaining every last word.}

"OMG Erica….Let me talk to her."

"Callie..no. She is fine, but she doesn't want to talk to you"

"What? Why?" Callie screamed as her hysteria reigned its ugly head once more.

Callie began hyperventilating and crying even more. There was no controlling her at this point. She didn't understand Erica leaving again and she didn't understand Erica not speaking to her. All of this was far too much for mom and baby to handle…

Callie was in the process of begging Addison to let her talk to Erica when a sharp pain pierced her stomach.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Callie screamed out in agony.

"Addison whats going on? Is she okay?"

"I will call you back"

Addison hung up on Erica and went to help Callie.

"Baby you need to breathe and calm down."

"I cant…cal—m do---wn. Pleea---see call Er—ic—a" Callie begged as the pain got worse.

"Fine I will call her.."

Just as Addy dialed Erica's number Callie passed out….


End file.
